Somewhat Damaged
by sarha210
Summary: Draco rolled his eyes away from Harry and said nothing. Harry didn’t let Draco sit up, even thought he tried.“No.” Harry said harshly. “I’m not letting to sink out of it this time Draco, we are going to talk, weather you like it or not.”If only it were al


Somewhat Damaged

Draco Malfoy sat in his bedroom, the bedroom that he shares with his lover. He sits on a plush, black velvet sofa facing the crackling fire in the fireplace, not three feet in front of him. He often lost himself in his thoughts in front of the fire, as of late.

His appearance, today anyway, had changed quite a bit, from what you might remember form his days Hogwarts. His skin was still as pale, as white as it has always been. His hair was still as silvery blonde and ever. It had grown a good bit over the past few months as he hadn't had a hair cut. The tips of his straight, metallic blonde hair grazed just below his shoulder blades. It looked as if he hadn't brushed it in days. The former smooth, neatly, pushed back tresses of silvery hair, hung down in his face and stuck out in chunks. His eyes had grown colder, icier since he graduated. He used to remember when they had the slightest tint of pale blue. Now they were just full of hate and disgust. He didn't ever like to look at them in the mirror anymore.

He sat there, staring into the fire. It had been the only place he had been for the past few months, outside of the bed, the kitchen, and the bathroom. He hasn't left the house at all. He just sits there staring into the crackling fire.

Why did I do it? he asked himself. Why did I leave everything I had? Why didn't I just listen to my father and follow him? Why did I have to turn on everyone, everything I knew? Draco leaned forwards and rested his head in his hands. How could I have been so weak? How could I let anyone change my mind like that? Especially the only person in the world I would have been happy to ignore.

Draco had become rather good at wandless magic over the past years as his father had broken his wand when he told him the he wasn't going to become a Death Eater. He hadn't gotten around to buying a new one. He's become good at repairing broken objects, as well, as he often finds joy at magically tossing thing around the room. Lucius would be proud of him. He's learned to do more things without the use of a wand than most wizards can do with one.

Is there hope for me? Draco sat back on the sofa. After all the spoils of my wasted life. He pulled the hair back out of his face to reveal his glossy eyes, full of tears, but not letting a single one fall. I've traded all of my friends my family everything I knew for one. Was it the right one? Did I make the right choice? Will I ever know for sure? He turned his head to look at his sleeping lover on the bed.

He turned back around and sunk deep into the sofa. Slouching as far as possible without sliding off, he rested his head on the back and stared at the ceiling. He could feel the heat from the, now expiring fire, on his feet. They were only a few inches from it. He shut his eye and tried to remember the happier times. But nothing came into his head.

* * *

Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived", "The Golden Boy", the boy who everyone loved, lay awake in his bed, as he often did at night. He found it harder and harder to sleep these days. For reasons that were obvious to him, reasons he tried, everyday to avoid. He hoped they would get better on their own, but they didn't. Nothing ever does.

He had already lost many of his friends due to the current situation he was in. He was beginning to believe that he was loosing himself to it also. He didn't know what to do about it. He was tired of fighting it, fighting him.

Harry watched quietly as the person he cared for the most sat alone, by the fire, when he should be in bed, asleep with him. He and Draco had been together since Hogwarts. Their relationship did not become known to the wizarding world until a month or so after graduation.

Harry used to be happy. Harry and Draco both used to be happy. He doesn't know exactly when everything turned. Harry was all most positive that Draco didn't either. He tried to be as caring and loving as he could with Draco. But it's hard to care when the feeling is not returned.

Harry pulled himself out of bed and walked over to his lover. Draco still slouching on the couch, starring at the ceiling moved his eyes and looked at Harry as he stood above him, but said nothing. Harry had a slightly worried and questioning look in his eyes, which was returned by the brisk gaze of Draco, empty and cold. That is how he had looked now, never any different, just empty and cold.

"Talk so me." Harry pleaded in a soft dry voice.

"What about?" Draco replied, with no expression, no emotion, just as empty as his eyes.

"What happened to us?" Harry said placing his hands on either side of Draco's head, brushing his silvery hair back out of his face softly.

Draco rolled his eyes away from Harry and said nothing. Harry didn't let Draco sit up, even thought he tried.

"No." Harry said harshly. "I'm not letting to sink out of it this time Draco, we are going to talk, weather you like it or not."

Draco huffed and stared back into the jade eyes, he used to be able stare at for hours, now he just wanted them to leave him along.

" I told you it would be hard, but you insisted." He replied coldly.

He wiggled his head trying to get it free from Harry's grasp, but didn't. The only thing that happened was one single, warm tear. It rolled out of Draco's eye and down the side of his face, and landed on Harry's hand.

"See." Harry said.

He wiped the glistening trail off with his thumb gently.

"What happened?"

Draco retched his head out of Harry's hands and leaned forward on the sofa.

"Life is hard for the son of a Death Eater and "The Golden Boy", what did you expect Harry? It's always been this was. We just had a better façade before, but now it's crumbling." Draco said flatly.

"No. We used to have love." Harry replied angrily. "You used to love me."

Draco sat stood up and turned to face Harry.

"I still do. I always have. You know that." He said trying to tame the mess of blond hair that had fallen into his face.

He walked around the sofa and stood beside his raven haired lover who was a few inched shorter then he was. He raised his hands and wiped the tears off of Harry's face and stared into the, now bloodshot, jade eyes again.

"Don't tell me you forgot Harry? You must never forget."

Harry slapped Draco's hands away from his face and stepped back.

"I didn't forget Draco. You did." Harry said just as cold as the silver eyes he looked into.

He stepped around Draco and walked through the bedroom door, shutting it behind him

"The Boy Who Lived" marched down the stairs; away from the one he loves the most. He walked out into the chilled night air, after putting his shoes and cloak on. He didn't know where he was going, where he could go, but he did know that he had to go. Harry Potter was angry, tired, frustrated, and now cold and damp, as it had begun to rain very lightly. He could just turn back. He could easily go back home and be in his bed, even if it wasn't warm any more, even if Draco wasn't in it. 'No' he thought, 'I'm out now, I can't think clearly in that house, with him so near. I won't go back.' he said to him self pulling his hood tighter around his face.

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of his bedroom staring at the large mahogany door he had just watch shut. He felt like he was now truly shut in, blocked from the whole world, locked in by the one person he wanted to be free with. He fell to his knees on the circular crimson rug. His head flung back and his arms out to his side, he screamed. The room vibrated and everything shattered; the mirror above the fire, the tiny glass figurines of Quidditch players on the end table beside the sofa, the vase on top of the dresser that Harry filled with fresh flowers.

Harry turned to look at his house as he heard his lover scream. It was one of the most painful sounds he thought he could hear. As his eyes traveled up to the second floor, the windows exploded and the Emerald curtains blew outside and tussled around in the wind. He turned back around and continued down the street.

The bed posts had even splintered up just as the blonde dropped his head down to the floor and curled up in a tight ball in the center of the rug. Shattered glass, wood, and china lay around the floor and the bitter tears, which fell from Draco's eyes, soaked into the rug beneath him.

Draco stood up and walked over to the window. He peered out into the autumn night. He'd always loved the autumn months, when the leave changed into beautiful warm hues. However as he breathed in the scent or the air he felt sick. He couldn't see the trees, the overwhelming smell of death and decay flooded his mind. He couldn't even picture the beautiful landscape at Malfoy Manner, painted up with reds, and oranges, from the fallen tree leaves.

His glossy eyes fell upon a lone figure walking down the street, away form him. His heart sank even deeper, he wanted call out to Harry, for him to come back, but he knew that it would be ignored. He knew Harry Potter so well and if the blood curdling scream, which just escaped his lungs didn't bring him back, then calling out to him wouldn't either.

Harry heard a distant pop, and then another right in front of him. He looked up and straight in to the red, wet eyes of the blonde standing in front of him. He was trembling and half naked, as he hadn't bothered to pull on a shirt before disapperating. Half of Harry wanted to give Draco his cloak, but he didn't

"Don't." Harry spoke quietly looking down at Draco's bare feet, which were all cut up. There were still pieces of broken glass sticking out of them. Harry tried to block the image out of his head as he began to walk forward and around Draco. The blonde stepped back, in perfect unison with Harry's stride. He stopped and looked up at Draco. "You should go back, you get sick, and you really should take care of those." Harry said flatly nodding to the blonde's feet.

"They're not important right now." Draco replied.

"Fine if you want you feet to get infected with the filth on the street, that's your choice." Harry spat, forcing his way around Draco.

"It's nice, isn't it," Draco called out to Harry's back, "Having some place to go." He finished sadly.

Harry stopped. He knew Draco didn't have anyone to go to; where as he could go to Hermione or Ron, Draco had no one.

"That's not my fault." Harry replied, not looking back to him.

After two more pops Harry found himself staring at Draco's feet again. He looked up at the blonde.

"Have you grown too lazy to walk? Some one will see you." He growled at the blonde who was shivering more.

"I don't care if anyone sees me." Draco replied.

"That's just the problem Draco, you don't care." Harry said disappointedly. "Everything that we promised each other, you have forgotten. You've let me down for the last time." He added and began to walk again.

Draco did not follow him, he didn't even turn around. "This seems all so familiar Harry." he said in a calm voice looking out into the nighttime rain that plastered his disheveled hair to the back of his neck.

Harry stopped. He turned on his heal and walked back to the topless blonde facing away from him in a more rapid step. "No Draco, last time it was you that was leaving." He spat angrily, grabbing Draco by the shoulder and spinning him around. "You walked out on me then." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Exactly, and how did that end up?" Draco replied in the same calm voice, paying no attention to the silvered blonde tresses of hair that were now stuck to the side of his face."

"Not the same way this will." Harry growled, the jade of his bloodshot eyes glowing in the dark air. "I have people that I can go to. I may not have family, but at least my friends don't treat me like shit. It's not my fault that you bloody father is such an insensitive prick." He turned back around and began, once more, to stride away from his lover.

"I'm not a weak little boy." He spoke from under his hood as he turned the corner.

Draco's head dropped down and rested on his chest. The rain had picked up since he had been outside but he didn't seam to notice. His bare feet were numb, but he didn't care, and he didn't seem to mind the translucent mix of rain water and blood that was washing over them either.

A scowl grew on his face, very slowly. His hands balled up in to fists. Draco snapped his head around just in time to watch Harry Potter pass behind a large bush just past the corner. A pop echoed off the quiet house on the street.

"WEAK?" Draco said, not standing in front of Harry again. "Weak?" he repeated in a quivering voice.

"If you think I am weak, then I would love to hear you description of someone who possesses strength. I gave up everything for you Harry Potter. The Manor, the family valuables, my prestigious family name means nothing for me now." Draco growled, he eyes shinning through the dense down pour which had consumed the autumn night, which was warm and calm up until twenty minutes ago.

"Just like the Malfoy which I loathed the very first time I laid eyes on you, petty and egotistical." Harry said. "I gave up everything for you too Draco. I was the fucking Golden Boy, Draco, every ones hero. Now I'm that washed up, man who used to be somebody important." Harry said pushing past the blonde and splashing down the street.

"My father's love." Draco groaned. Harry stopped.

"I spent my entire life search for love from my father. I spent my years obeying and doing every last thing he asked for, just hoping for a single hug on return. All I had to do to get that hug was join him. To end my empty life of solitude and have a father, all I had to do was say yes. It was inches in front of my face and what did I do?" Draco finished with a soft sob.

He turned around and ran up to Harry's back as fast as a bolt of lighting. He grabbed the hooded figure by the shoulders and shook him. "What did I do? I stepped back. You didn't know you parents, tragic as that may be; at least you knew they loved you. They died protecting you. That passed their love in to you." He spat tightening his grip on Harry's shoulders. "It flows through you body, this very moment even. It's not a memory, not a distant thought. You know it every morning when you wake up and every night when you fall a sleep. What I would give to have just one memory of a loving moment with my father, even if I only remembered it once in a while." Draco hissed at Harry as he stared him in the eye.

"I was inches away from having the one thing I yearned for my entire childhood. The one thing a child should not have to want. I could have ended years of pain and suffering, but no. I gave it all up for a different kind of love, your love. The blonde whimpered. "And I would do it all again, if I had the choice."

"Look Draco," Harry said in a flat tone. "It's not my fault, I never asked you to give up anything for me. I know you've had a rough childhood, but if you are looking to me to fix that I just can't. I don't know what you expect me to do for you, when you don't even talk to me anymore; you just sit up on that sofa. Fuck Draco, when was the last time you were even out side?" Harry asked in an emptied sort of way.

Draco dropped his hands to his sides and stood up straight. The rain hadn't let up any and neither had the bleeding from his feet. His legs were numb up to the thighs, but that didn't matter to him. He spoke one sentence.

"Harry, when did you become so cold?"

With one last pop, he was gone. Harry looked around but Draco has left this time. He caught a glimpse of something floating down to him from above. The sleek, shinny object was beautiful as if reflected the warm light from the street lamps. It waved back and forth while descending very slowly. As soon as he could manage to catch it he did. It was a leaf, from the tree above, jet black and shimmering in the rain. Harry Potter looked up at the rest of the leaves in the tree. He didn't believe what he saw. He had never seen anything like it before.

He looked around for a branch low enough for him to reach, and plucked a hand full of leaves from it. Harry brought them all in to the light from the lamp to see that one side of them was still green, as green as the grass in springtime. The shade on the opposite side how ever was a deep crimson, the color of fresh blood.

Another tiny sparkle fell to the ground a few paces in front of him and landed in a small puddle. He walked very slowly up to it and peered down at it.

Tiny ripples emitted from the jet black leaf.

* * *

'_Harry Potter has yet again amazed us all with another great accomplishment, although this one will most likely be harder on him then any other in the past. Last week Potter single handedly took out a group of Death Eaters, which were plotting an attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Among the dead were Avery, Macnair, Nott, and Pettigrew._

_ Peter Pettigrew had slipped Potter' grasp years ago. Potter had a personal tie to Pettigrew due to the fact the it was his fault Lily and James Potter were murdered on October 31 1981, by "He Who Must Not Be Named." Pettigrew was not the only personal acquaintance, which Harry encountered that night._

_ Lucius Malfoy, father to Draco Malfoy was also killed in the attack. It has been known for years that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been in a relationship since they both attended Hogwarts together. This fact came to the public face shortly after their graduation, when the two were caught in a private act in the Leaky Cauldron by a member of the housekeeping staff._

"_It was one of the hardest this I've ever been faced with." Potter says about confronting Lucius Malfoy. "I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive my self. He was a Death Eater and a genuinely evil man, yet he was still a father, first Narcissa and now Lucius." _

_ Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius' wife fell ill and died unexpectedly early last year due to unexplained reasons._

_ Potter was shaken up after the event and spent a few days in St. Mungo's. The healers would not comment on his condition. _

_ Draco Malfoy could not be reached for comment._

_ Lucius Malfoy's burial service will be held on Saturday at the Malfoy Manor in __Wiltshire__.'  
_

A slender pale hand slammed down on top of the Daily Prophet and crumpled it in to a ball before throwing it into the fire. Draco Malfoy leaned back away from the desk. His head dropped down over the back of the chair and his eyes were shut tightly. He stayed like that for nearly ten minutes before sitting back upright and downing the rest of his bourbon and standing up. He stumbled over to the bed and fell limply across the middle.

_ '…Draco Malfoy could not be reached for comment._

_ Lucius Malfoy's burial service will be held on Saturday at the Malfoy Manor in __Wiltshire__.'  
_

"I'm not going."

"Harry," Hermione spoke, "you have to go."

Harry Potter sat, slouched down, on the cherry colored sofa. He looked back at Hermione with an irritated look. "No I don't." he protested flatly.

"Harry James Potter. You have to. You owe it to him." Hermione spat, walking closer.

"I owe him nothing, and besides I didn't get an invitation." Harry replied not moving.

"Oh for… Harry, it not an invitation only party. It a funeral." Hermione said losing her temper even more.

"You've been chummy with him lately, you go." Harry replied and stood up.

"I am, Harry Potter, and if you ever gave a damn about him you should too." She sang out at him angrily, but he didn't reply. Harry marched up the stairs and shut the door behind him.

He lay down across the middle of the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Silent tears fell from the corners of his eyes. He knew he had to go, but he just couldn't face him. It had been three months since the night he left. Draco had tried to contact him twice but he hadn't replied. He had since been living with Hermione.

Harry sat up and dug through his night stand drawer looking for something to take his mind off the situation. He pulled out a rather large book, 'Quidditch; From the Beginning to Now, A Self Updating Record.' Hermione had given it to him last Christmas. Harry flipped though the book; something fell out from the pages, and floated gently to the floor.

He looked down at the object that lay in between his feet on the floor. The jet black leaf glimmered in soft flickering light from the fire. He had forgotten about the leaf. He saved it, with out a reason. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to. He picked the leaf up and twirled it in his fingers for a few moments before lying back down. He didn't take his eyes of the sleek leaf as though he was expecting it to talk to him, tell him what to do.

A gentle knock came to the door and Harry sat up with a start. "Draco?" he breathed under his breath and rushed to the door. He pulled it open with such a force that his hair was blown about. His eyes rested up Hermione. A disappointed expression washed over his face as he walked back to the bed and sat on the side.

"How is he doing?" He asked her shallowly.

"Not good, Harry," she replied taking a seat beside him on the bed. "He's drinking, a lot."

"Drinking?" Harry asked looking up at her. "He never drank."

"I know Harry." She answered. "He misses you Harry."

"Well he sure hasn't shown it any." Harry spat angrily.

"Harry," Hermione said. "You know him; he's to proud to ever admit it."

"I know." Harry replied, with a heavy sigh. "I just don't think I can face him, especially now."

"I know it will be hard but you have to." Hermione said putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Hermione, I never told you what he said to me that night." He breathed. Hermione just shook her head. "He said he has spent his whole life trying to find love from his father. It was the only thing he ever really wanted. He said that he could have easily had that love had he decided to join his father, but he didn't. He gave up the one thing everyone should have, the love of a parent, and he gave it up for me." He whimpered into Hermione's shoulder. "I took that away from him once before, and now look what I've done, I've stolen it again, and for good this time." Harry dropped his chin to his chest and gave a shallow sigh.

"Well," Hermione started, not entirely sure what to say, "That's why he needs you the most now, Harry. I mean he's free, in a way. It's hard to loose something you've never had. Isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah I suppose, but I don't think that's the view point he has." Harry replied lifting his head and looking to the soft Hermione. "He hasn't tried to talk to me in so long, how do you know he even wants me to come? Has he said something to you?" he asked with a slight look of hope.

"No." She replied flatly "But he wouldn't, would he? He has avoided any talk of you what so ever." She said standing up. "If he didn't want to see you or wasn't thinking of you he would have said something." she paused. "You need rest. We've all got a big day tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning." she said softly, giving him a kiss on the forehead and leaving the room.

* * *

The gloriously loud door chimes rang out, an instant later the doors sung open.

"Welcome Sirs and Madam." The house elf said solemnly.

"Good morning Woozie." Hermione said with a smile. The tiny creature looked up at her and his large eyes began to glow.

"Oh Miss Hermione, Master will be happy to see you. Today is a sad, sad day for Master. Come in, come in." he said hurriedly. "Everyone's in the garden." He said quickly before disappearing.

Harry walked into the large Entrance Hall and his stomach dropped. He felt as though he would pass out.

"Mate, you alright, you got real pale all of a sudden." Ron asked.

"Ron, don't be silly, of course he's not alright. Come here Harry, we're here. Don't worry, everything will go just fine." Hermione said. She put her arm around Harry and he wavered a bit.

Hermione led them through the large house and out into the garden. People were buzzing all around, People that Harry didn't even know. Draco was standing inside of a large gazebo in the center of a large rose garden, talking to Professor Snape.

"Ready, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, no, you go, I'd like to wait a little." He replied not taking his eyes off the blonde.

"Ok, Harry, I'll be back in a little while." she said giving him a hug. "Come on Ron."

Harry watched them walk up to Draco. He was wearing new dress robes that were very similar to his old ones, long, black with buttons all the way up to his chin. His hair, noticeably shorter, was pulled back tightly. He was paler then usual; he almost looked like a ghost of himself. Harry thought he looked very beautiful surrounded by the pinks, reds, and oranges of the roses, which were obviously magically placed as it wasn't common to see roses in bloom in the middle of November. He watched Ron say something; Draco replied and shook his hand.

"Draco, I'm very sorry, but you look well." Hermione said quietly. Draco nodded his head to her and leaned forward to hug her.

Harry watched as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione. His face changed drastically from the strong, blank expression he had while talking to Snape. Draco now wore the pain he felt on the inside openly. His eyes shut tightly and his face flushed slightly. Harry watched Hermione tilt her head and whisper something into his ear.

"Everything will be fine, my sweet blackbird." Hermione whispered in the blonde's ear. He pulled back and stood upright again, his eyes glossy with unspent tears, he nodded to her. "He here, over on the patio." She said quietly. Draco's eyes flashed but remained on Hermione.

"She's been good to Master." Woozie said while standing beside Harry again.

"She's good to everyone." Harry replied looking down at the house elf.

"Yes, that's what Master says." Woozie said. "Miss Hermione calls him her sweet blackbird. I am glad the Master has returned to the Manor, I was growing lonely, and there was nothing for Woozie to do."

"Woozie, "Harry said looking down at the house elf, "how long had he been back here?"

"Master has been here for only a week, Master was at his house until then. He said he was waiting, but he never told Woozie, for what." He replied. Harry looked back to Draco; he was talking with Ron now.

"Thanks you Woozie, can you show me to a wash room?" Harry asked.

"Of course Sir, follow me."

Harry followed Woozie into the Manor and down the long hallway past the main staircase.

"Here it is Sir." Woozie said pointing at the large door, "So you wish me to wait to lead you back?" the house elf asked.

"No, I think I can find my way, thank you." Harry replied.

"Sir," Woozie said cautiously. "Might I ask your name so I can call you properly?"

"Harry." He replied.

"Harry?" the house elf's eye large eyes lit up again. "Harry Potter Sir?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

Woozie let out a quiet squeak and disappeared again. Harry turned and shut the door behind him. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had to admit he didn't look to well, his eyes were droopy and dark from lack of sleep, and the stress had made it his hair stand up worse then it usually did. His lips were chapped and cracking and his youthful glow was gone. This was the first time Harry actually thought he looked old.

"Harry, are you in there?" Hermione called out gently knocking on the door. Harry mumbled something inaudible through the door. "Harry, you have to come out, things are getting started." She said louder. Harry opened the door, he looked worse then he had before.

"Harry did you throw up?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head no. "Well you look like you will." Ron continued, getting that look from Hermione.

"Come on Harry we've got to get out there. We'll stay with you." Hermione said putting her arm around him and slowly walking back out into the garden.

Everyone was gathered around a large green slate angle, near the center of the small grave yard at the back of the property. The angle was male, with masculine arms, hands, feet and very broad shoulders. He had facial features were almost feminine. He reminded Harry of Draco somewhat. His wings outstretched he sat on in a concave rust color marble slab with his hand out in front of him resting on a staff. He was very beautiful.

Ron and Hermione stood at the back of the group with Harry, but they had a clear view of the angel and Draco, standing a few feet in front of it. A few people spoke, but Harry didn't hear a word of what was said. He was transfixed on Draco. The morning sun light was hitting Draco's hair at just the perfect angle to make it glisten. Harry couldn't take his eyes off. It wasn't until the Minister of Magic stood to speak that Harry moved his attention off of Draco.

"We would like to Remember Lucius Malfoy as a loving father and husband; as a wonderful provider, as a great charity to the wizarding community…"

Harry watched Draco's face again as the Minister spoke, blank and emotionless. He gazed strongly at him as he listened, but that's all.

"… Lucius has been a superb father to his son Draco and has even grown to care for his enemy, Harry Potter…"

This comment received a few quiet gasps. This comment got a reaction from the straight faced blonde. As soon as his name was mentioned, everyone turned to look at Harry, everyone except for the one person he wanted to, everyone but Draco. The blonde's blank expression turned. As soon as he heard Harry's name his face scrunched up and he dropped his head. Harry ignored the glances and watch as a stream of tears rolled down Draco face. It caught the light and shown brightly. The blonde turned on his heal and marched through the crowd and entered the Manor. More grasps groaned out as he left.

"You should go." Hermione whispered.

And he did, with out hesitation Harry followed Draco into the Manor. He felt the eyes on the back of his head but ignored everyone. Draco was standing in front or the fire, he was staring down at a piece of parchment he held in his hand. Harry walked up behind the blonde; he knew that Draco realized that he was there even though he didn't show it. Harry just stood still, he had done is part, now it was up the Draco to turn around, he could wait.

Draco's breathes were staggered and uneven. Harry could see the steady stream of tears flowing down over his soft pale cheek. After a heavy sigh Draco turned around and stared into Harry's emerald eyes. His own silvered grey eyes were bloodshot and looked tired. He slapped the parchment to Harry's chest and walked past him to the other side of the room.

Harry caught the parchment as it flouted down to the ground, he turned around and looked at Draco as he walked away, before glancing at the golden parchment.

_Son,_

_ I know that I have not been there for you as much as I should have been. I do regret that deeply. I hope you can understand that I always loved you as much as any father could ever love their son. I wasn't a strong as you have grown to be, and I am very proud of you. You have found your own way through life, one that I was not ready to accept until now. I am grateful that you did not follow in my foot steps as it would have led you into a life which you were not meant. I want to take this moment to give you my blessing with you life and you love. Please forgive me for being so crude to you and Harry. Times have changed and I have to grow with them. I wish the two of you the very best._

_ If you are reading this then is quite obvious way I was unable to tell you in person. I hope that you can forgive me for all the things I've done. I'm sorry._

_With the deepest love;_

_Your Father  
_

Harry' s eyes fogged up with tears as he read.

"The Minister gave that to me this morning; it was in my father's pocket, when he…fell." The blonde spoke looking down at the rug beneath his feet. His tone was cold.

"Draco, I'm sorry." Harry said sadly walking up beside the blonde.

He didn't get a response.

"Draco, I'm really…"

The blonde turned around and grabbed Harry tightly and planted his soft lips on Harry's. It caught him so off guard that he would have fallen over if Draco wasn't holding him so tightly. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, as Draco pushed his lips slightly open and nibbled at Harry's lower lip.

They kissed for what seemed like eternity before Draco pulled back and looked into Harry eyes again briefly before hiding his head in the crook of his neck and began to sob. He cried the hardest Harry had ever seen anyone cry. Harry held him tightly and stroked the back of his neck. He felt Draco's warm tears running down his neck and soaking his shirt collar. Harry held Draco tightly. He never wanted to let go again. He promised Draco softly in his ear, that he would hold him forever.

Harry pushed Draco back and grabbed him strongly by the neck. The blonde looked up through red glossy eyes.

"Draco." Harry breathed. "I'll never run out again. I promise." He finished softly before laying his lips back to Draco's.

Draco's tongue playfully licked at Harry's lower lip as if asking permission to enter. Harry granted that permission and Draco kissed him forcefully, knocking the both of them to the ground. Draco, now straddling Harry, managed to rip his dress robes off quicker then Harry thought he'd be able to with all those buttons, and was working at Harry's shirt.

"Draco, I'm not sure… this would be the… best place for… this." Harry said in between kisses. But the blonde paid him no attention and ripped open his shirt, sending buttons flying in every direction.

The blonde had just started teasing Harry when the door swung open and a few shrieks sounded.

* * *

_ 'It seems that the rocky road that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had apparently traveled down was patched up over the weekend. According to our sources the two have been separated for the past few months. However it seems that they have rekindled their relationship as they have once again been caught in a private act, this time during Lucius Malfoy's Funeral and by the Minister of Magic himself._

_ "I'm just glad that things are back to normal between them, although the timing could have been a little better." Ron Weasley says. '_

"Woozie, mind throwing this away?" Harry asked handing the Daily Prophet to the house elf.

"Yes Master Harry." He replied.

"I don't care what they say, or what they think about it." Draco said with his usual smirk as he walked over and sat down on the sofa with his feet across Harry's lap." He shouldn't have barged in like that, I mean it's not like we were in public or anything."

"That's right," The house elf agreed, "Masters were in the privacy of the Manor. Woozie sure does miss the Manor." He finished trailing into another thought.

"Woozie," Harry said, "You should like it here better; it's smaller, less things for us to clean."

"Us?" The Blonde asked as if he was check to make sure he heard right.

"Yes for us to clean." Harry repeated very clearly.

"Oh no, I don't clean, Malfoy's have never cleaned." Draco protested.

"Well you are going to start." Harry snorted, wrapping his arm around Draco's ankles.

"No," Draco demanded. "Harry James Potter, don't you even think of it."

It was too late Harry had begun to tickle Draco's bare feet. Draco tried to kick out of Harry's hold but was unable to, he lay on the sofa hooting and hollering for Harry to stop. The Raven haired Harry Potter didn't not and after a few kicks a punch to the arm, and one pair of glasses thrown across the room, Harry ended up on the floor in front of the sofa and on top of Draco.

The two heatedly thrashed their mouths together and began to pant heavily. This was when Woozie decided it was time to leave the room. His timing was perfect. Just after he disappeared a pair of pants and two shirts had landed right were he was standing.

A loud crack sounded and a voice could be heard.

"Do you two want to go… Of for…" Hermione shouted before she disapparated with another crack

Draco stopped in mid nibble of Harry's neck and looked up briefly, "That's what she gets for not owling first."

Harry replied but it was muffled by Draco's lips as he returned all his attention to his lover.


End file.
